1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform for lifting automobiles for use in small repair facilities requiring the platform to be readily moved and capable of one person operation. More particularly, it is concerned with a lifting platform capable of receiving pulling towers in a multiplicity of different locations for straightening an automobile chassis and body with enhanced ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles involved in collisions often require extensive body work to return the automobile to its original body alignment. The work often includes the use of strategically positioned pulls on the chassis and/or body to straighten the chassis. This technique of straightening is well known in the art, but until recently has required large, heavy platforms to support the automobile and withstand the pulling forces. These platforms are very useful, but because of their size and expense have been limited to larger and more specialized body shops which have sufficient size and volume of repair work to justify the space and expenditure of large platforms. Smaller repair shops could not devote the space, funds, or manpower necessary to utilize such large platforms. In addition, larger repair shops would benefit from a lighter platform which could be readily moved and used for work not involving high force pulls.
More recently, various efforts to providing a smaller repair platform have been initiated. These platforms have been generally small scissor lifts designed to have a lifting tower coupled at one location on the platform. Their configuration thus has limited capability in regard to the pulling force or direction which may be applied to the automobile. Moreover, these existing platforms are not designed to permit drive-on/drive-off capabilities, making usage more difficult for a single individual.
There has thus developed a need for a small, economical repair platform which not only lifts the vehicle to permit access to the undercarriage and usage for purposes other than body straightening, but also accommodates the needs of the small repair shop for improved positioning of pulling towers and facilitates one-person usage.
These objects have largely been met by the present invention which enables a worker to quickly and easily position the automobile on the platform, position a pulling tower, and raise and lower a deck on which the automobile is supported without additional assistance. Moreover, the platform permits the automobile to be driven onto the platform into a predetermined position, and then driven off. Moreover, the platform includes as a safety feature a locking bar assembly which prevents unintended lowering of the deck unless the worker performs two simultaneous operations.
Broadly speaking, the automobile lift and straightening platform of the present invention includes a base, a lifting assembly, a bench having a pair of drive-on decks, a locking assembly, and optionally, or at different times during the course of use, a pulling assembly which may be mounted to the bench or to an extension, and runways having ramps to permit a vehicle to drive onto the deck. The runways may be coupled to the base and detachably receive ramps and chocks thereon so that the automobile may be driven on to the deck until stopped by the chocks at a predetermined position, and then backed off or alternatively the ramps may be repositioned in place of the chocks whereby the automobile may be driven in the same direction.
Moreover, the bench and extension present a multiplicity of receivers for enabling attachment of a pulling assembly including a tower to the platform, thereby providing improved pulling force capability as the tower or towers need not tilt in order to be positioned opposite a damaged portion of the vehicle and then to pull from the desired location relative to the vehicle. Further, the configuration of the bench makes it possible for more than one tower to be employed for simultaneous pulling at multiple locations. The tower thus retains the same pulling power at different elevations relative to the bench or extension. The tower preferably includes a spring assist in regard to its height above the supporting surface, whereby the tower may be more easily attached to a receiver. The deck is configured to receive anchoring stands for coupling the automobile to the deck. Thus, the automobile may be driven onto the deck, coupled thereto by the anchors, and then be raised, such that for the large majority of automobiles and trucks, there is no need to lift either the automobile or the deck prior to coupling.
In order to facilitate operation by a single worker, the platform hereof includes removable wheel assemblies and a trolley which may be mounted to the platform for moving by a single person. The locking assembly is gravity actuated and prevents the deck from undesired lowering relative to the base, and an unlocking arm actuated by a foot pedal permits the worker to actuate a hand control to lower the deck while using his foot to disengage the locking assembly. Thus, lowering of the deck requires two independent operations which may be performed by a single person, thereby making it unlikely that the deck will be unintentionally lowered until ready.
These and other features will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiment.
FIG. 1 is a left rear perspective view of the automobile lift and straightening platform of the present invention, showing the deck elevated relative to the base and the ramps and chocks in position on the runways;
FIG. 2 is a front right perspective view of the platform of the present invention showing the front tower mount and the deck elevated relative to the base;
FIG. 3 is a front right perspective view of a pulling extension for attachment to the front tower mount for providing additional locations for attachment of one or more pulling towers;
FIG. 4 is a top plan view of the platform of the platform of the present invention showing the location of the deck relative to the runways when in a lowered position;
FIG. 5 is a left side elevational view of the platform of the present invention shown in a lowered position;
FIG. 6 is a top plan view of the platform of the present invention showing the deck in an elevated position;
FIG. 7 is a left side elevational view thereof;
FIG. 8 is an enlarged plan view with portions of the top plate of the deck broken away, showing longitudinally slidable anchor blocks in the interior of the deck, demountable transport wheel assemblies, and a tower coupled to the pulling extension positioned in the front tower mount;
FIG. 9 is an enlarged, fragmentary side elevational view of the platform showing a pulling tower coupled to the pulling extension as illustrated in FIG. 8;
FIG. 10 is a fragmentary vertical sectional view taken longitudinally through the platform hereof, showing the upper and lower cylinder mount and rear lift arms in an elevated position;
FIG. 11 is a fragmentary side elevational view of the rear of the platform showing attachment of a transport trolley for moving the platform after the attachment of the wheel assemblies; and
FIG. 12 is a fragmentary elevational view in partial section through a channel of the base showing one of the wheel assemblies mounted to a runway receiver.